Emotions of the Victims
by RevolutionizedWorld
Summary: This is a One-Shot story of Elsword and Aisha. Elsword must save the person he loves Aisha from a Gangster who has been bothering her before something extremely horrible happens to her. Elsword x Aisha


**Hello Everyone thank you for your time in reading in reading my 2nd story. Once again I'm not very good with grammer or at writting sorry if the story hard to understand. Sorry if anyone has become upset by reading this story**

**Elsword -Lord Knight (16)**

**Aisha -Elemental Master (16)**

**Rena -Grand Archeror (17)**

**Raven -Blade Master (18)**

**Eve -Code Empress (16)**

**Chung -Deadly Chaser (16)**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled as the bullet entered my leg. I looked up to see death right in the eyes.

"Look at him isn't he cute." Said my predator as he looked at me with his venomous eyes.

"Little five year olds, I know right their all adorable." Said the other man next to him with a smirk on his face.

"The boss will be happy we caught another one with at least five years of age."

"Yeah it's better to recruit them when they're young." Responded the other man.

"We can teach them to fight at age seven and at five they can start producing the cocaine so that way we can use the older kids to sell it for us."

"Wh-wh-what do you guys want with me?" I said with a shaking voice full of fear.

"Oh that's simple really you see business is getting hard and we need a few extra hands" said the 2nd man with a smirk.

"But I don't even want to go work with you guys!" I said with a little less fear in my voice.

"Look he is raising his voice at us isn't that nice talking back little boy, you NEED SOME MANNERS!" he yelled as he punched me in the face.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled and began crying with pain.

"Stop crying stupid brat!"

"Calm down dude let me talk to him." Said his partner responding to the strike.

"Okay shut the hell up or I will put my gun up your mouth, BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT AND THEN KILL THE REST OF YOUR F****** FAMILY!" He yelled at me like the devil himself.

"Good now listen." He took a deep breath but before he could continue I interrupted with my question. "Why do li- li- li- like beating people like m- me u- up?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Oh if you don't know this our country."

"But the country isn't yours I said." With a little more strength

"Look kid this is our country, we own it now, the cops work for us for God's sake. You'd think a brat like you would already know that." He responded my question with a little more pride.

I attempted to run away but his partner got me and punched me in the gut. I give a short squeal of pain but then they both told me how they were going to take me to their base where I would make cocaine for no money at all. As they took tied me up in their van one of the men said "I'm hungry going to get something to eat" "Hey look it's that old woman again go get the food from her and give me some.

I then saw him talking to an old woman outside who they beat up, took her money, her food, and finally said they would go out and kill her if she would kill her and her family if she told anyone about what they did.

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE" said someone coming from behind.

It was a military general and two other soldiers. They got in a shoot with my attackers. Finally as my attackers were losing one said "Kill the freaking brats and let's get out of here they know too much." And just as he said his partner listened. He then pointed at me and pulled the trigger. The rest was a blur.

* * *

**(Elsword POV)**

"Gah!" I yelled as I woke up. It was that annoying dream again. I get it all the time ever since that stupid incident with those damn narcotics using me as a stupid shield for their shoot out.

"I'm never going back there!" Fieta is one dangerous place full of thugs and I'm pretty sure no one wants to go there. Poor officer Lento having to deal with all those thugs. I can yell all I want because I live by myself. I have no mentor pay my own bills and can take care of myself. It's all thanks to my sister Elises sending me money from international job. I don't know where she works or as what she works but I know her and she would never have such a cruel job.

I'm not 5 years old anymore I'm actually 16 years old now. I live at a high school dorm on Velder and I'm a student enrolled in the Velder High Academy. Speaking of which it is almost time to for class so I better get ready.

* * *

"Hey Elsword!" yelled the person behind me. It was my best friend Chung.

"You don't have to yell Chung I can hear you load and clear." "He he sorry." He responded rubbing the back of his head.

"So Elsword I was wondering if you could lend…. Me a hand with this girl that I well..." I interrupted him before he could finish stating his question. "It's Eve" he looked at me with a dumfounded face.

"Wait whaaa" "You like Eve."

"How did you know?" "It's not hard to tell, your face blushes every time she sits next to you." He looked serious.

"….." "What?"

"Is it really that noticeable?" "Yeah" I said with a contentful face.

"Do you think she" "Well she is pretty smart so probably I guess." He took a deep breath and then looked at me again. What has gotten into this guy? "Chung are you o-" "Waaaaaa!"

If this guy keeps on screaming my ears drums are going to…. He ran away really. Oh crud I remember the last time I got someone upset. It was Rena and it didn't end well.

"CHUNG SHUT UP!" Chung stopped running and yelling when I noticed it was Raven who finally calmed him down. After one long explanation Raven finally spoke after listening to entire 10 minute explanation on how Chung felt about eve and why he talked to me.

"Well let's handle this later because class is going to start." Chung and I both nodded in agreement.

Raven was a true friend I could always count on. I can actually relate a lot to him because of his past. The truth is that because of their pasts that I can relate to all my best friends.

* * *

After class was over Aisha was there waiting for me outside the school. "Hey Elsword!" she said with that beautiful smile of hers. Next to her was the golden eyed girl eve. "Hello there Elsword how was your day?" she said with a thin smile.

"Fine and yours" I said giving a quick response.

"Not so fine Elsword" "Why?"

"Well you see Chung has been avoiding me this entire day every time I try to go near him he always makes an excuse then leaves me by myself. I am starting to think he does not like me." Oh boy it's probably because of what I told him today in the morning.

"Well um I well uh you see well" "Elsword are you ok?" Aisha asked me that with a puzzled face. "Um you know what let me handle that I can get the truth out him and I'm sure he is just a… little worried yea a little worried how you will take the truth that he holds" Eve looked at me with both of her eyes incredibly confused but then she stopped. What happened did she see through my half lie?

"Huh that kind does make sense thank you Elsword."

"No problem just let me handle it." "See didn't I tell you eve isn't he the best guy ever that is why he is my boyfriend!" Oh wow she told Eve the truth. Yes Aisha and I were dating an usually I'm not into that stuff because those types of relationships may just be pathetic wastes of time.

But Aisha was different than the other girls that is why I chose her. Even today I haven't looked back at choosing one few most caring girls in the entire world.

"Oh I see." Eve said that with a smirk uh oh what is she thinking?

"Aisha and Elsword are dating!" I saw that it was Rena who said that excitedly I began to blush. Man Chung you're not the only one anymore.

After a while of starting mindlessly my mouth finally moved and said "Well yeah hehe" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

Raven was standing next to her but said until Rena's little comment of course. He he Raven and Rena huh. "Raven lets double date with them!" Raven hearing that caused his mouth to drop with a blank stare. "We'd love to!" Gah now my mouth dropped. Great so now I have to talk to Chung and have a date pending. "Where and when should we make it?" asked Aisha impatiently.

"I have an idea let's meet at your dorm tomorrow Aisha since it's the closest to all of us." Yea that is true what Rena said. All of our dorms were a part of each other but Aisha's was in the middle of all of our dorms. Her dorm being in the middle was kind of convenient if you ask me.

"Well we have to go now because Raven needs help cooking his own dinner." Rena was a type of motherly figure to all of us she is really nice and does many errands that we should do for us.

"Rena you didn't have to tell them that." Ignoring Raven's comment she only dragged him back to his dorm and waved good bye.

"I as well have to leave I need to handle my own errands as well. And well hahah this was well haha a very nice comical scene." Eve tried so hard not to laugh but she couldn't control it and she burst out with laughter. However, my comment can stop her. "You sure princess because you might be in the same situation in the future." She stopped laughing and looked at me curiously. "Well I'm leaving now good bye you two lovers." Even she waved good bye I could tell she couldn't stop thinking about what I told her.

Aisha grabbed my hand then pulled me over for a kiss. Then I saw Chung pass by. I told Aisha to wait her for me and she kindly did as I said.

When I caught up to Chung he was sad "Elsword you are probably right." What was this guy talking about. "What are you talking about?" "Eve will never like." After hearing his comment I laughed a little. "Haha why would you say that haha?! I bet she doesn't like you I bet she loves you." Chung frowned at me even more. "Well maybe you should try to confess your love to a girl that is already with a strong and good looking guy." What? Where did he get that out of? Who told him that pile of crap? "Chung what are you talking about?" "You know what I'm talking about Nasod is already with Eve!" "Nasod?" "Yes Nasod the school Alstar!"

I burst out laughing making Chung even madder. "What's so funny?" He asked me with an angry voice. "Chung Eve can't be with Nasod." "And Why NOT!" "She Hates Nasod." Chung finally calmed down and with his dropping. He was very confused.

Eve and I were our first ever friends to each other. Before I met the others Eve and I would sit and eat together at lunch together. But a guy would always be after Eve. He would always ask her what was she doing with a loser like me. Eve would always growl at his comments. Nasod would do many perverted actions on her. He try touch her but, he would try to pick her up, and he even tried to beat me up once. That didn't go well FOR HIM!

I explained everything to Chung about Nasod and Eve. "So you're saying that she misses me being company?" "Yeah." Chung yelled "WOHOOO!" with excitement and happiness then ran back to his dorm. I have no comment for that.

Guess I should go back and walk Aisha to her dorm like a gentle man. She calls me her knight and shining armor after all. Who the heck is that guy and why is he… scaring Aisha.

I then walked up to her and said "Aisha who the heck is that guy?" she looked at me with a nervous face. "I uh don't have any idea let's just well please leave." "Okay if you say so just turn around and let's walk away." I held my arm out for her she got it and we left.

Usually before I leave I give her a kiss but before I could do that she said "Hey Elsword will you always be there for me?" That's a silly question of course I would. "Of course." She only gave me a thoughtful smile the kissed me good bye.

The next day after school I got ready for my double date geez. Then saw a documentary on immigrants that wish to go to Velder pass through Fieta and its hell for them. There are many drug organizations that try to recruit them by force if not then kill them just to steal from them. The police don't help at all in fact they help the drug organizations as corrupt officers. I wish I could something but I know I can't. However, if any of those thugs ever lay a hand on any of my dear friends. I WILL SERIOUSLY MURDER THEM!

Then I flipped the channel to the Velder news to see the reporter Noah making an interview with the chief of the Velder Police Officer Vanessa and her assistant Valak. Apparently a gang from Bethma had migrated to Velder. They called them self the Dragons but then I saw the guys caught. Oh crap. It was the same guy who scared Aisha yesterday. Is she in danger because if she is I better check up on her like NOW!

* * *

**(Aisha's POV)**

Boy I can't wait for that double date. I want Elsword to have some fun. I know how he always watches those violent movies and special programs on problems of the world. I honestly get worried about him every time he thinks about those horrors he only talks about punishing those types of people. I want him to forget about that at least for a day.

He offered to go help Chung with his problem and it made Eve happy. Now he went to chase Chung and calm him down. Oh no! It's that guy. They call him the Shadow Warrior cause of his long black spiky hair. He is just an underling of their perverted leader. I think that's the Bethma gang that recently came to Velder.

Every day I see at least one of them waiting outside the school for me. I don't even want to know their intentions. Their stupid perverted leader won't leave me alone! I try and try over again to ignore their perverted comments but they never quit.

One time I accidently told them I had a boyfriend ever since then they want to know who he is. I'm afraid they might hurt Elsword if they ever saw me with him.

"You know the boss is right your ass is really smoking!" Did he just say what I think he did oh my lord what do these people do when they're not around me.

"Go away pervert." I said it as low as possibly so Elsword wouldn't hear my voice. Before he could respond to my comment he was startled by some Wohooo sound? I saw Elsword coming my direction so I turned.

"Aisha who the heck is that guy?" he asked curiously. I could tell he didn't like the way the Shadow Warrior looked at me.

"I uh don't have any idea let's just well please leave." I just said that trying to avoid a conflict between Elsword and the Shadow Warrior.

"Okay if you say so just turn around and let's walk away." I could tell Elsword was trying to avoid a conflict too. He then held his arm out at me and I took it I felt safe with him around.

I began thinking that maybe I gave away my boyfriend's Identity and I was very worried about losing him so before our kiss I asked Elsword "Hey Elsword will you always be there for me?" I asked desperately to find out if he would stay alive. I believe that is a way of giving Elsword a motivation to live. By the two of us being there for each other.

"Of course." I was a little less worried now but I didn't want to take any chances so I reported them to the police.

* * *

Today I am ready for my date but saw the news to see if they had caught Shadow Warrior. Apparently they did catch him and three others. A chubby one and two twins. Kayak their perverted leader however managed to escape. It also turns out that Kayak has many powerful connections and was indeed the Bethma gang leader.

"I hope he never comes back!"

As I opened the door I heard someone say "Who do you hope never comes back!" It was him it was Kayak! I was so scared I couldn't even speak.

"You Look so *hic* cute in that outfit girl!" He said with a beer in his hand commenting on my purple dress. I finally moved my mouth saying "Your drunk" he through the bear on the floor which scared me.

"Yeah I am but *hic* no because of beer I'm *hic* drunk with pleasure *hic* for you!" He lunged at me then pinned me down. I kicked and screamed until he slapped me. "Shut up already *hic* bitch!"

I was crying on the ground as he was kissing my throat undressing me. But then felt then heard him say "Ugh!" as Rena kicked him Raven then knuckle punched him.

"Aisha are you all right!" yelled Rena with extreme horror. Kayak got back up took out pistol and shot at Raven's leg "Ugh damn you fight like a man!" He shot him again "Ugh!" Then told Rena to bend and suck his….

"Leave them alone!" I yelled in horror. He pushed Rena on top of me then he said. "We are *hic* making a threesome lovely ladies heh *hic*" Finally I saw Elsword.

"Elsword!" I yelled I knew he would help. But he didn't move.

"*hic* this is your *hic* boyfriend *hic* red head watch as I have my *hic* way with *hic your gril and her friend *hic* I can do anything I *hic* want and you can't stop me!" Elsword why won't he do anything.

"Elsword!" Even though he won't do anything I still love him. I know he is afraid.

"I love you!" "Cute *hic* but not as *hic* hot as your body" After Elsword heard that comment he growled. "Eh" said Kaya confused

Elsword lunged at Kayak pinning him to the ground. Before Kayak could use his gun Elsword punched him once, again, and never stopped. You could see blood on Elsword's shirt and hands.

"Elsword calm down!" yelled Raven

Raven got up and pulled Elsword away. I got up and gave Elsword a hug I didn't want to let go.

Elsword was very shocked holding me with a strong hug not wanting to let go. I called his name with tears "Elsword" "He can't hurt you anymore *pant* *pant*" His expression changed from scared to angered "NO he will never hurt you are anyone else anymore!" As Kayak was going to pick up the gun Elsword picked it up saying "I finally get to show you guys the same pain you show us!" "Elsword no drop it!" Raven and Rena tried to stop him but couldn't.

"He needs to die he deserves death!" After hearing that I instantly became shocked. Was this my Elsword? The Elsword I always loved with all of my heart. NO I couldn't let him change I couldn't lose him.

"Elsword no please drop the gun I beg you!" He looked at me then dropped it away from Kayak.

"You got lucky this time punk." He said silently "But I warn you if I ever see you near my friends again I will kill you!"

Finally after the police came it was over.

* * *

Hearing Rena scream I went over toward Aisha's dorm and saw the problem. I froze when I saw Raven's legs shot. It kept reminding me of my dream how I was shot in the dream afraid to do anything.

"Elsword!" I heard my name and saw that it was Aisha pinned down on the ground with Rena on top of her the bastard was trying to ….. Rape them?!

"*hic* this is your *hic* boyfriend *hic* red head watch as I have my *hic* way with *hic your gril and her friend *hic* I can do anything I *hic* want and you can't stop me!" When the guy said that line it also reminded me of how in my dream they could do anything and we couldn't stop them.

I heard Aisha saying my name then I heard a short "I love you!" I snapped back to reality remembering what Aisha said "_Hey Elsword will you always be there for me?_" I promised her I would be there for her and I'm not doing anything right now! "Cute *hic* but not as *hic* hot as your body"

After hearing I became seriously pissed off I growled this guy and he responded with "Eh"

I lunged at this guy. I kept on punching him as I punched him over and over again blood splashed from his broken mouth and nose to my hands and chest. "Elsword calm down!" yelled Raven. Then he came and pulled me away. Aisha came over to me and I hugged her that calmed me down.

I was so mad so scared not for what happens to me no I couldn't care less about myself. I was worried about Aisha, Rena, and Raven. I heard Aisha call my name then I finally spoke. "He can't hurt you anymore *pant* *pant*" after that I remembered.

Gangsters, mobsters, or narcotics like him needed a beating! NO they needed more than just that they needed DEATH! "NO he will never hurt you are anyone else anymore!" I walked over saw the guy was going to get his gun then took it before he could and pointed it straight at his face. I could tell the guy snapped back into reality and was scared. "I finally get to show you guys the same pain you show us!" "Elsword no drop it!" I ignored Raven and Rena's comment.

"He needs to die he deserves death!" Aisha then looked at me with a scared expression. Was I scaring her? "Elsword no please drop the gun I beg you!" After hearing that I got the idea she just doesn't want me to become a killer so I spared the bastard's life leaving him with a warning.

"You got lucky this time punk." "But I warn you if I ever see you near my friends again I will kill you!"

The police finally came the guy was taken to jail.

* * *

Kayak was sentenced to life in prison for homicide, traffic of drugs, and relations with international criminals. Wow how many freaking things did this guy do to be involved in all of that?

After everything ended a guy from human rights attempted to arrest me for violating the rights of the rapist. Are you kidding? These people are supposed to support me what happened to Aisha, Rena, and Raven's rights. Defending the criminal are you kidding me? Now I get the idea that even human rights are involved in that business. Never defending the victims but defending the criminal very nice.

Fortunately everything went back to the way it was before sort of. Raven now temporarily handicapped had Rena all over him. Eve along with her little sister Apple tried to help Rena and Aisha to get over the incident. Chung and Eve are now dating after he told her the truth and every time Nasod makes of Chung and attempts to get Eve he gets a beating. Not from Chung, Raven, or I but from Eve herself. All I hear is "Do not insult my boyfriend Nasod!" while she gives him an extremely strong slap to the face and I know how those feel. As for Aisha and I well we have been the same. The only thing I told her is that if anyone like that ever appeared to tell me so I can teach the punk a lesson he he. However, she tries to get me to avoid a conflict.

Even Elises came back from where ever she was to check up on me extremely worried about what happened.

* * *

"Alright guys the burgers are ready come and eat!" yelled Raven as he flipped over the last burger on the grill.

"Elsword come on the food is ready lets go go!" said Chung impatiently. Elsword however, was too busy finishing typing out a story. Chung noticed his computer then asked curiously, "What are you typing?" "It's a story." Responded Elsword "A story about how I beat a guy who wants to rape Aisha" "Gaaaah" responded Chung as his mouth droped.

"Did I hear my name? Come on boys the food is ready come lets go eat." Said Aisha as she came into the living room. "Sure but let me end my story I just need to add one more line to it." "A story interesting can I see?" asked Rena who also came in unexpectedly. "What's it about!" "It's a story that is supposed to show the troubles that are caused by many gangs, mafias, and even cartels."

Chung, Aisha, and Rena became shocked at that comment. "But the main plot involves Aisha and I exposing my feelings of anger against these criminals and their actions and I kind of well um make Aisha a little dramatic ha ha" said Elsword as he scratched the back of his head. Aisha only rolled her eyes to that comment. Before they could ask another question Eve entered stating "Hey you all better come here now and eat or Ra-" before she could finish her sentence an angry looking Raven stormed in yelling "Hey I go to the trouble of cooking you something other than jerky and this is how you repay me by wasting my time! What are you all doing here anyway?!" "Finishing my story responded Elsword" "Well hurry up!" "OK"

"Alright here goes last line." Said Elsword with a face full of pride. "Today Aisha and I live a happy life together with the rest of our friends. I may not be some sort of hero but I will always defend my friends if needed. As I hugged Aisha tightly I told her 'Hey I hope this way of life we have never stops and just so you know that was a silly question because I will always be there even after death I promise you that.' Aisha looked at me with her beautiful smile and told me 'I love you Elsword' my only answer was 'I love you too.' The End"

Everyone except for Aisha who was hiding a very powerful blush became surprised at Elsword's ending and just said "Awwwww!"

"Yay!" said Raven "Now can we go eat!" "Sure ha ha" responded Elsword.

As Everyone walked out of the room Elsword whispered to Aisha "Hey Aisha'' "hm" was her only response. "I know I'm not a hero and can't do much for people with those horrible problems out there in the whole wide world but I'm glad nothing has happened to us and hope nothing will ever happen to us." Aisha only responded with a warm smile making as they both walked over to have once again the opportunity to eat a warm loving meal with their friends, and that was something not everyone could have.

The End

* * *

**Thank you for your time and consideration in reading my story. If you have any questions regarding the story or comments feel free to leave your review. **

**This story was supposed to explain the troubles imagrents from South America go through in order to reach the United States. But um I turned it into a love story. I hope you enjoyed the story and again sorry if I offended anyone.**


End file.
